


Blades

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloud likes to let him, M/M, Zack likes to perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has kinks. Cloud trusts him to guide him through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just like to let them play.

Cloud trusts Zack with a lot of things: his heart, his life, his very soul… But this was going TOO far.

“No Zack”

“Pleeeeeease?” Zack holds up the shaving knife in his hand, catching the light with it, making it glint evilly “I promise I’ll be careful…”

Cloud shivers, trying not to show how much the idea (and the blade) turns him on.

“No…” But the protest this time was weaker, the battle against both his own desires and Zack’s puppyeyes too hard not to surrender to.

Zack moves behind him, placing the blade against his cheek, leaning down to whisper in his ear “I’ll make it up to you”

Cloud’s eyes flutter close. “H-how?” He was trembling and only a small part was because of fear.

Zack smirks “You’ll see.” He slides the blade carefully down Cloud’s face, noticing the slight flush to his cheeks. “Do you trust me?”

Cloud knows he’s defeated and surrenders gracefully.

“Always.”

Zack places the blade between his teeth while he gently pushes Cloud back onto the bed. He holds it up again to the light, looking down on Cloud

“Open wide, sweetheart”

Cloud blushes and does as he’s told, spreading his legs wide, feeling slightly better as he hears Zack’s breath hitch, and watches his cheeks flush.

“Promise… you’ll be careful?”

Zack’s voice is husky with desire “Believe me, chocobo, I want these parts of you as whole as you do” He places the knife on Cloud’s hip and this time Cloud doesn’t bother to hide his shiver. He blushes harder when he hears Zack’s laugh.

“You little hypocrite! You’re ACHING for it!”

Cloud pouts, the famous pout that lets him get away with anything.

“I’m just a bit…” He wriggles slightly, wanting to feel the blade on his skin “…apprehensive. I’ve never done this before, much less have someone do it to me…”

Zack’s smile softens “You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?”

Cloud nods “Not unless I beg for it” He grins and wriggles again.

Zack smirks. “But you’re so pretty when you beg...” He leaves the knife on Cloud’s hip, and scoops up a dollop of shaving gel in his fingers, spreading it slowly over Cloud’s pubes, working up the foam. Cloud arches into the touch, already half hard, writhing to get those talented fingers closer to where he wants them, only stopping when Zack smacks him on one thigh.

“Stop that or I’LL stop, understood?” Cloud nods, panting slightly, eyes already dark with desire.

“Yes, Zack”

Zack works the foam around and picks the blade up again, looking seriously at Cloud.

“I need you to stay very, very still for this, okay? This knife is razor sharp, and I don’t want to take you to Medical just because you can’t sit still.”

Cloud nods again.

“I promise” He can’t avoid, however, the shiver the first swipe of the blade produces in him. The scrape against his over sensitized skin, the hidden danger of the blade so close to his now fully erect cock, the fact that it’s ZACK who is wielding the blade are a bit too much even for HIS self control. After that he manages to settle himself, concentrating just on the feelings, the silence of the room making the sounds they make seem loud.

“Do you know… “ Zack pauses to clean the blade, and the patch of skin he has just shaved, free of foam “…how beautiful you look like this? Spread out for my pleasure, putting yourself into my hands, hard and leaking because I’m running a blade over your skin? Do you realise how much I want you right now?”

Cloud whimpers softly, trailing his hand down to his cock, rubbing the tip of it with his thumb.

“How much do you want me?” His own voice has dropped lower, to what Zack calls his “bedroom voice”, the one that gets him whatever he wants from his lover, no matter how outrageous the request.

Zack moans and drops his head to Cloud’s hip, raining kisses over smooth skin.

“Badly enough to say to Hel with this, toss your legs over my shoulders and fuck you into next week”

Cloud shakes his head.

“Finish what you’ve started, lover. And then do with me what you wish.”

Zack moans, but obeys and turns his attentions to the other side of Cloud’s cock, the teasing motions of Cloud’s thumb nearly distracting him from what he is doing. Only the knowledge of the serious damage he could inflict if he does lose his concentration keeps him from watching that hand at work. He shaves the soft blond down that frames Cloud’s pretty cock, leaving just a small patch above it. He gently wipes the remaining foam away with a warm wet towel, and gently spreads moisturizing cream over the area, knowing exactly how sensitive Cloud’s skin is. He then bats Cloud’s hand away, growling.

“Give me that!” He dips his head and Cloud moans loudly, SO glad that he has the answer to two of the most asked questions in SOLDIER (namely 1. Does Zack Fair ever shut up? And 2. Is he as good at other things with his mouth as he is at talking? (Answers 1. Yes and 2. Oh FUCK, YES!)) wrapped around his cock.

“ZACK!” He practically screams, and dammit he can FEEL Zack grinning around his cock, even as he deepthroats it. 

“Oh, Sweet Shiva’s frozen TITS! Zack!” 

Zack hums and swallows and Cloud grabs the sheets tightly. 

“Zack, I’m gonna- I’m close… ZACK!” He whimpers as Zack circles the base of his cock and squeezes, denying him his orgasm. 

“You fucking cocktease!” He growls as Zack pulls back, laughing, spanking Cloud’s thigh again, making him writhe.

“Such a FILTHY mouth, chocobo!” He leans down to kiss Cloud’s pouting lips. “I don’t want you coming until I’m inside you.” He grabs his own cock and rubs it teasingly against Cloud’s entrance. “Legs over my shoulders, Strife” He grins as Cloud hurriedly complies, admiring just exactly HOW flexible his little blond lover is. “How do you want it?” He presses teasingly, not enough to penetrate, but enough for Cloud to feel him, and arch, wanting more.

“Hard and fast!” Cloud pants, desperate for pain and release “Tear me in half, Zack, make me BLEED!” He cants his hips upwards and moans as he gets his third spank of the morning. 

“Behave, then!” Zack leans down and kisses Cloud softly, teasingly, before thrusting himself all the way in, tearing into Cloud’s tight passage, loving the way Cloud throws his head back and screams till his voice is hoarse, even as he wraps his legs tight enough around Zack’s waist that Zack can hardly move. Zack places his hands on Cloud’s knees and forces them apart so he can move, making Cloud sob in pleasure.

“If you come before I give you permission… “ Zack purrs into Cloud’s ear as he teasingly pulls out slowly “I shall put your cockring on you and tie you to the bed while I go to that meeting you’re making me late for” He thrusts hard in again and Cloud is almost tempted to make Zack act out on his threat, if it weren’t that he knew that Zack would probably not be content with JUST that, and a number of other toys would be bought into play, and he should really stop thinking about this now, because it wasn’t helping his self control AT ALL.

“Fuck, Cloud, so… TIGHT!” Zack groans, as he thrusts hard and fast, his hips slamming into Cloud’s so hard the sound echoes off the bedroom walls, wondering if he’ll be able to hang on to his self control long enough. He loves it so much when he teases Cloud to demanding hard and rough, loving the feeling of forcing that tightness open for him, of Cloud’s blood easing the way after the first thrust, of the way Cloud clings to him as tight as he can… And fuck! he’s so close he can almost taste it.

“Cloud!” He leans down and bites down on Cloud’s exposed neck, pulling another scream from the blond’s throat. “Come for me, sweetheart, I wanna feel you…” Cloud nods and grabs his cock, pumping once, twice, three times before screaming out Zack’s name in orgasm, coming so hard it hurts, the first spurt of his come hitting his chin while the rest pools on his stomach.

Zack moans raggedly and also surrenders to pleasure, letting Cloud’s orgasm milk his own, loving how Cloud squeezes him so tight he can barely move, just thrusting minutely till he is completely spent. He collapses on top of Cloud, who immediately hugs him close.

“You okay?” The blond asks tenderly. Zack laughs breathlessly.

“You always ask that, and I’m not the one who’s bleeding…”

Cloud shrugs.

“I’m good, nothing a Cure won’t fix.” He smiles softly, combing Zack’s spikes out of his eyes gently.

Zack looks up.

“My turn to clean up?”

Cloud grins.

“I think you broke me” He wriggles slightly, wincing as Zack’s cock slips out. “And I think I really do need that Cure if I’m going to classes now.”

Zack laughs and gets up, going for the Cure materia and another warm washcloth. He gently cleans Cloud up, loving how Cloud purrs at the attentions, and then holds the materia up. 

“Basic Cure” Cloud answers to his unspoken question “I want to feel sore, but not so much I can’t function”

Zack grins and casts the spell as he kisses the lips he’s become addicted to.

“My little blond masochist” He whispers against them “How I love you so…”

Cloud blushes again.

“I love you too” He murmurs, wrapping his arms around Zack’s neck, pulling him close. “Hold me for a minute?”

Zack nods, wrapping his own arms around his lover. 

“Only a minute though, or Seph’ll have my ass”

Cloud growls.

“No way. That’s MINE.”


End file.
